Sacrifice
by Angelwarrior09
Summary: Sam is dying and there was only one way to save her. Danny will have to give up everything for the women he loved, for his wife. A four chapter story about love, sacrifice and the struggle over the barriers placed between them.
1. The illness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"You sure you'll be okay?" asked a 21 year old Danny as he took the keys to the apartment. "Of course I'll be fine. It's just a few hours. Go have fun at Tucker's bachelor party" reassured his wife, Sam Fenton. Danny smiled as he kissed his wife and left. Sam smiled fondly, she loved how her husband cared so much about her but sometimes he could get too overprotective.

But Danny had his reasons to be worried. Sam had been acting strange the last week. She had no appetite and pale skin at times. And each time Danny asked her about it she would just say that she was fine.

And so far she was but the inevitable happened. She had gone out to get groceries since her husband wouldn't be home until 7, which were 3 hours from now. She was at the check-out when she started to feel dizzy. Not hearing the cashier ask her if she was fine, she started to sway before finally fainting as someone shouted out "call an ambulance!"

Danny was at the party, standing by Tucker chatting happily with him while catching up. Both laughing as they chatted. The sound of a phone ringing broke through the laughter. Tucker turned to talk to someone else as Danny answered his phone. Tucker's laughter echoed as Danny's smile became a frown. The techno geek turned back to his friend, still laughing, only to see him run out the door, transforming into phantom on the way.

Immediately his smile dropped and his face was filled with concern as the males around him continued to pat him on the back and laugh away.

The hospital was in panic, the wife of Danny Fenton was brought in on a stretcher as doctors shouted out orders to the nurses and other doctors. Papers flew everywhere, nurses scrambled to get the doctors what they needed; the heartbeat of their patient was unsteady.

Danny flew in through the door of the hospital, transforming as he ran to the counter and demanded to know where his wife was.

Her heartbeat was slowing, doctors panicked. They didn't know what was wrong with her, they could find nothing wrong. She was dying and there was nothing they could do.

They moved her into the ICU as her husband fazed through the door looking to the doctors for any form of comfort that his wife would be okay. They shook their heads sadly and left the couple some privacy.

Crying could be heard from the outside. Danny held the cold and pale hand of his dying wife, his dying love, as he cried.

Nothing could be done.


	2. To save her

Danny stared at the time screen, his hands behind his back. The image of his dying love was on the screen. "Isn't there anything I could do?" he asked the time master sadly. Clockwork shifted to the form of an adult as he turned back to the screen. "Her illness cannot be detected by the doctors because it is not of human origin" Danny stared at Clockwork.

"You mean she has some kind of ghost disease?" Clockwork nodded slowly. "Do you remember the incident back when you were fourteen? Vladimir infected your friends with ecto acne?" Danny nodded as the image showed what had happened in the past. Clockwork shifted into a child.

"Although cured, the ectoplasm that entered her while under Undergrowth's control has reactivated the disease only now it is incurable" he showed the images of Undergrowth's temporary rule and Sam under his control.

"But Tucker-" "was not affected because although controlled he did not receive any ghostly powers from it. Undergrowth gave Samantha part of his essence for her to gain her abilities for that short amount of time. The ectoplasm from it mutated, combining with the ecto acne causing her this illness" Danny shook his head sadly.

"What can I do to help her?" he couldn't accept it; he would not let his wife die because he couldn't protect her. "There is one way but you will have to sacrifice everything for her" the image on the screen changed back to Sam's body. "Anything, just save her, please" he pleaded.

The next day doctors found Sam alive and completely healthy. But the state they found her in was not a happy one. They found her, crying, shaking the dead body of her husband, begging him to wake up. Nurses pulled her away as a doctor check Danny pulse. He shook his head sadly. He had no pulse.

A week later they held a funeral for the hero. When everyone left, Sam stood in front of his grave. "You idiot! Why did you have to die?" her hand was unconsciously on her stomach.

"You cannot go to her Daniel" said person looked down sadly. "I know" it was worth it for him though, to save the love of his life and their unborn child.


	3. The end of the search and a new family

Sam played with her four year old daughter. But her mind wasn't all there. Even with the birth of their child she couldn't stop missing Danny. Tucker visited her many times; he was now the god father to her daughter. She had named her daughter Ocean because her eyes were just like her late husband's, ocean blue and full of purity, happiness and most of all, hope.

Her daughter had his eyes but that was all that looked like him. Whenever she looked into the eyes of her daughter she would see her husband's smiling face. She had started crying at the thought of her husband. "Mommy why are you crying?" her daughter asked. She was smart for her age although still clumsy, just like her father.

"Nothing sweetie just thinking about daddy" she smiled down at her daughter. "Why don't you play while I make some cookies for daddy?" it was their tradition now. She would visit his grave at least three times a week and each time with a plate of cookies, sometimes made with Ocean, while her little girl played with her toy rocket.

That toy rocket was the exact same one Danny had. Ocean had shared his love for space when she and her mother went stargazing. That toy was her absolute favorite and you would never see her without it. "Are we gonna look at the stars with daddy?" Sam smiled sadly and nodded while her daughter cheered.

Sam stirred the cookie batter as Ocean played in the living room. She would glance up every now and then to check on her daughter. What she didn't know was that a certain time master was spying on her.

"You are lucky I am allowing you to be able to watch over them" he turned to the person behind him. "I know" the visitor acknowledged. "You know you will have to return very soon" he shifted to the form of an old man. "I know" he acknowledged again. Clockwork smiled sadly at his visitor.

"Don't worry. You will get to see them one last time. One day" the man smiled sadly at his old friend before disappearing in a flash of light. "Soon though, soon" the master of time turned back to the screen which showed Sam, with Ocean holding her hand, leaving to visit her husband's grave.

The next day…

Ocean played with her rocket while her mother waited anxiously on the couch. "Mommy wanna play?" hearing the sound of her daughter's voice snapped her out of her frantic thoughts. "Huh? Oh… sure" just as she kneeled down to her daughter the doorbell rang.

Sam quickly ran to the door and opened it to reveal Tucker. "Any luck?" he shook his head sadly. "Sam, this is the twentieth time we searched the zone. He's not there" she shook her head sadly. "No he has to be there, he has to be!" Tucker grabbed Sam's arms and shook her. "Get a grip Sam! Danny wouldn't want to see you like this! Where's that stubborn Goth that refused to cry even when her grandmother died?" Sam lost it, she broke down crying like there was no tomorrow.

Ocean ran over and hugged her mom. Tucker moved into the house to avoid prying eyes and shut the door close. Once inside he did the only thing sensible to do, even in front of his god daughter. He slapped Sam. "Samantha Alexandra Fenton get a hold of yourself! Danny isn't coming back but he would never want to see you like this! You have to be strong! Be strong for him, you have a daughter to take care of you can't keep this up! It isn't healthy and I don't want to lose another one of my friends too" Tucker had said the last part gently and Sam finally stopped crying.

"Thanks Tuck" she smiled sadly. He was right; she had to be strong, for her daughter, for Danny. She punched Tucker in the arm, "that's for calling me Samantha," they both smiled.


	4. The final goodbye

Sam sat with Ocean watching the TV at their home during one afternoon. There was a batch of chocolate chip cookies in the oven but unlike the previous batches, these were for Ocean to eat. Sam smiled at the show they were watching.

It was an old video of Danny, her and Tucker during a random high school day just after they started dating. "_Let's set up here. Tuck put down the camera and help us set up!_" there was laughter and the camera was placed on the grass. "_Remind me why we can't just go to Nasty Burger's for lunch?_" the trio was putting down a picnic blanket on the floor.

"_Because we go there all the time. What's one day at the park gonna do?_" Danny had defended her. The camera was picked up again and placed on the basket as they ate and talked. The Sam on the screen pointed over to somewhere and Tucker moved the camera to see an old swing set. The camera was turned back to Sam who was pulling Danny over to the swings telling him it would be fun.

Danny was pushing her on the swings now and Sam was laughing and jumped off at the last minute and landed perfectly on her feet. Danny and Tucker applauded her while she bowed. The rest of the video was of them just playing some simple games like Frisbee and soccer.

"_C'mon guys let's take a photo_" the camera was shifted to the three teenagers sitting together. Danny had on arm over Sam as she leaned on his shoulder while Tucker was holding the camera in one hand. "_In three… two… one… I was just joking that was a video!_" laughter was heard as Sam and Danny shared a kiss. "_Ew… guys get a room!_" the sound of the couple shouting his name was heard before they just laughed again and the video ended.

By now the present Sam was crying tears of joy at her past. "Mommy the cookies are done!" Ocean pulled her mother over to the oven and was practically bouncing off the walls for her cookies. Sam laughed and grabbed her oven mittens before pulling the tray off cookies out of the oven.

She had turned around; tray of cookies in hand, when there was a sudden light at the doorway to the kitchen. Ocean clung to her leg and she dropped the tray when she saw who appeared after the light disappeared. "Hey Sammy, I missed you" her jaw dropped, Ocean's eyes widened. Danny stood in the doorway dressed in a completely white tux with black angel wings spread across proudly as if he would fly off.

"Daddy!" Ocean ran happily over to her father and hugged her leg. "Hey Ocean. How's my little princess?" his daughter giggled as Danny lifted her up and tickled her nose with his wing. He turned back to his wife, Ocean clinging onto him like he would disappear any moment, "it's really me Sam, I'm here" she took off her oven mittens and hugged her husband and daughter.

He kept muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over in her ear and she finally got out of the hug and gave him a look that said 'why?' "You deserve the truth, I'd be breaking the rules but you deserve to know." Danny looked at his wife sadly and Ocean stared at her father wanting to know where he was.

He sighed deeply. "You were sick," he began, "there was no possible way to save you. The ectoplasm that got into your system from the Undergrowth incident mutated with the ecto acne you got from Vlad. It became incurable and you were going to die. I had to save you and there was only one way. I had to have your disease transferred to my body. Clockwork said it was the only way but if I wanted to do it I had to give up everything, my life and you" he paused to let some of the information sink in first.

"The agreement was that I wouldn't become a ghost and that I would never be allowed contact with you in exchange I would die in your place and you would still be able to live on" Sam was crying by now, "I made my decision and let you live even if I had to sacrifice everything. But for giving up everything for you Clockwork allowed me to still be able to watch over you, like a guardian angel in a way. You couldn't imagine how happy I was when I first saw Ocean at the hospital" he smiled a little at the thought but his wife still frowned at him.

"Then why are you here now? Why were you so stupid to sacrifice yourself for me?" she shouted at him and Ocean covered her ears to block out her mom's shouting. "I had to Sam. I couldn't just let you die like that. I'm sorry Sammy but at least they let me see you one last time to say goodbye" she looked up at him in shock.

"I have to go soon. Just know that I'll always be watching over you" he kissed Ocean's forehead and put her back down and kissed Sam. "Don't go, please. I need you" Danny didn't say anything and flew up and disappeared into a flash of light.

His last word echoed in the house, "_goodbye._" Instead of crying, Sam just smiled sadly, "goodbye Danny."

_~Ten years later~ _

"Ocean hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" Sam shouted to her fourteen year old daughter. "Coming mom!" Ocean shouted back. "Need me to drive you to school today?" she asked as she handed Ocean her breakfast. Like her mother, Ocean was an ultra recyclo vegetarian and ate nothing with a face on it. "No thanks I think I'll fly today" she quickly ate everything and grabbed her backpack.

"Watch out for other people" she didn't even bat an eye when her daughter transformed into her ghost form. Her ghost form was wearing the clothes she wore only with inverted colors. Her clothes looked exactly like her father's when her anyone asked her about it she would say it was in honor of her father.

Once her daughter left Sam sighed deeply and looked at the picture of her and Danny on their wedding day. "If only you could be here Danny. Our daughter always thinks about you and tries to make sure that you would always be remembered" she left the kitchen to get ready for work.

"_Remember Sammy I'm always watching over you_" came his distant voice but Sam didn't hear it. She smiled anyway. Danny had his arms around her waist hugging her even though she didn't know it.

"_I'll always be here for you and I'll always sacrifice everything for you._"


End file.
